Portable mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets have become ubiquitous. To ensure portability and ease of use, various techniques have been suggested and implemented to make device components efficient, owing to size and weight constraints associated with the portable mobile devices. Despite efficiency being achieved at a processor level, such devices often struggle to provide enhanced battery life or longer power consumption cycles. Among other components, a display unit or display of the device, may consume substantial power, especially in case of touch screen devices. While, the display may consume a major portion of available power, inappropriate power to the display may impact the functioning of the device.